Dodoria's race
The unnamed race that Frieza's right-hand man Dodoria belongs to. Other members of this race appear as enemies in the video games Dragon Ball Z II: Gekishin Freeza and Dragon Ball Z: Super Saiya Densetsu (being palette swaps of Dodoria). In Dragon Ball Fusions, they are considered part of the Alien race. Overview Dodoria's race are large humanoid creatures with spikes located on their body. At some point in history, Frieza integrated members of this race into his Frieza Force. One of the escaped Galactic Patrol Prisoners is also a member of this race. According to Dragon Ball Fusions, members of this race became integrated into the Frieza Force at some point before King Cold handed over control of the organization to Frieza as the veteran Dodoria's race soldier Caluppa was previously a member during Cold Force era (Cold Force was the organisation's name under King Cold reign). The game also features a female member of the race named Sirami and a purple-skinned male named Tartar. Caluppa, Sirami, and Tartar are thinner than Dodoria and wear clothing that covers part of their forearm. Known members of the race *'Dodoria' – One of Frieza's most powerful warriors and top two highest-ranking military commanders/generals alongside Zarbon. *'Unnamed Dodoria's Race Prisoner' - One of the Galactic Patrol Prisoners that work for Moro. * – A golden version of Dodoria. He appears as an enemy in Gekishin Freeza. * – A teal version of Dodoria. He appears as an enemy after Dodoria's defeat in Super Saiya Densetsu; called "Dren" or "Jaklu" in English versions. He has a power level of 14,000. * – A golden version of Dodoria. He appears as an enemy after Dodoria's defeat in Super Saiya Densetsu; called "Bobo" or "Ghoko" in English versions. He has a power level of 21,000. *'Dodoria's parents' – Mentioned in Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3. *'Caluppa' - An elderly green-skinned member who has served within the Frieza Force since King Cold was in power back when the organisation was known as the Cold Force. A character in Dragon Ball Fusions. *'Sirami' - A female member of Dodoria's race and an alien warrior who loves hand-to-hand combat and can easily take a few attacks without budging. A character in Dragon Ball Fusions.Dragon Ball Fusions, 2016 *'Tartar' - A young purple-skinned member who loves to pull pranks with a straight face. A character in Dragon Ball Fusions. ;Fusions *'Dodobon' - The EX-Fusion of Dodoria and Zarbon. *'Mirami' - The EX-Fusion of former Demon Queen Mirayo and Sirami. *'Sirara' - The EX-Fusion of Sirami and the Saiyan Nira. Trivia *Caluppa's status as a member of the Cold Force and Frieza Force veteran indicates this race was likely discovered annexed into the Cold Force by King Cold similar to how he discovered and annexed the Saiyans of Planet Vegeta. **This is supported by Dodoria being part of the Cold Force when it became the Frieza Force in Age 732 after King Cold retired and passed control over to Frieza as shown in Dragon Ball Super: Broly. *Captain Ginyu states that Frieza's high-ranking military and mercenaries are abnormally powerful due to the mutation in their genetic ancestry. Additional similarity to the power of these races is further highlighted by Vegeta's statement that they were born with great power but did not train the way Saiyans did and did not have the substantial Saiyan Power ability. *Additional traits and appearance similarities are seen in other villains in the series: **Misokatsun is a genetically enhanced Bio-Warrior. **Wings is a Slug-jin who was modeled after Dodoria for the movie Dragon Ball Z: Lord Slug. His Japanese name, Dorodabo, is also very similar to that of Dodoria. *Abo and Kado, two elite soldiers of Frieza whose rank and power are on par with the mercenary Ginyu Force squadron, can combine into a far stronger entity named Aka. All three of them appear similar to members of Dodoria's race, especially as Aka. *In Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2, if a Majin Future Warrior (regardless of gender) takes Dodoria on as their instructor, he will state that at first glance he thought they were members of the same race, but after having a closer look, Dodoria realizes they are different. Gallery References Site Navigation es:Raza de Duduria Category:Races Category:Extraterrestrials Category:Galactic Frieza Army